gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Show Network
The Game Show Network (abbreviated and officially known as GSN) is the premier network for the airing of classic and modern game shows, and sometimes reality shows and original documentaries. The channel has aired continuously since December 1, 1994. It was rebranded as GSN on March 15, 2004. List of (U.S.) Programs that were broadcast by GSN GSN Original Game Shows, Reality Shows, & Documentaries Note: This list does include some revivals of classic and current game shows for GSN. 0-9 *1 vs 100 (Inaba) *100 Winners *20Q *2009 Game Show Awards *50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time A-C *Ace In The House *All-New 3's A Crowd (Thicke) *The American Bible Challenge *American Dream Derby *Annie Duke Takes on the World *Anything To Win *As Seen On... *Baggage *Baggage First Dates (a special that aired during their five-hour Best of Baggage marathon in 2011) *Ballbreakers *Beat The Chefs *Big Bucks: The Press Your Luck Scandal *Big Saturday Night *Bingo America *Bingo Blitz *Burt Luddin's Love Buffet *Camouflage (2008) *Carnie Wilson: Unstapled *Catch 21 *Cat-Minster *Chain Reaction (Lane) *The Chase *The Chuck Barris Story: My Life On The Edge *Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned *Celebrity Blackjack *Celebrities & Game Shows *Club A.M. *Cram D-G *Decades *DJ Games *Dog Park Superstars *Doubles Poker Championship *Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza *Extreme Dodgeball *Extreme Gong *Fake-A-Date *Family Trade *Faux Pause *Foul Play (a one hour hidden camera special from 2003) *Friend or Foe? *Games Across America *Game Show Countdown: Top 10 Hosts *Game Show Greatest Moments *Game Show Hall of Fame: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *Game TV *Gameworld *Get Schooled Games Tournament *Grand Slam *GSN Live *GSN Radio (only availale online at GSN.COM/Radio) *GSN Video Games (a short-lived hour block between Gamer.tv & Game Sauce from 2003-2004) H-M *Hidden Agenda *High Stakes Poker *Hollywood Showdown (originally PAX/I/ION Television, then moved to TV Guide Channel/Network) *How Much is Enough? *I've Got a Secret (Dwyer) *Inquizition *Insiders Guide To Winning Game Show Millions *Instant Recall *Jep! *Late Night Liars *Lingo (Woolery and Engvall) *Lover's Lounge *Love Triangle *The Making of a Game Show: Catch 21 *The Making of The American Bible Challenge *Mall Masters *Million Dollar Poker Challenge *Mind of a Man *Minute to Win It (GSN's revival of the NBC primetime show by the same name) *The Money List (GSN's short-lived 2009 revival of FOX's short-lived 2006 game show The Rich List) N-S *National Lampoon's Funny Money *National Lampoon's Greek Games *National Vocabulary Championship *The Newlywed Game (2009) *Play It Back: (70's/80's/90's) Game Shows *PlayMania (2006-2007) *PlayMania "Block" (a block between 100 Winners & quiznation in 2007) *Poker Royale *Pokerstars.net Carribean Adventure/Pokerstars Carribean Adventure *Prime Games *The Pyramid (2012 revival of The "$10,000/$20,000/$25,000/$50,000/$100,000" Pyramid) *quiznation *Race For The Numbers *The Real Match Game Story: Behind The Blank *Russian Roulette *Starface *Super Decades T-Z *That's the Question *Think Like a Cat *Three Card Poker National Tournament Championship *Throut and Neck *Trivia Track *Ultimatebet.net Aruba Classic *Vegas Wedding's Unveiled *Video Game Invasion: The History of a Global Obsession *Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck (Newton) *When Did That Happen? *Who Wants to Be Governor of California?: The Debating Game *Wide World of Games *Win TV *WinTuition *Without Prejudice? *The Women Who Changed Game Shows *Word Slam! *World Blackjack Tour *World Poker Tour *World Series of Blackjack *Worldwide Web Games *You Win Live GSN Classic Game Shows & Reality Shows Note: GSN airs at least one episode of all versions of the show unless noted otherwise. 0-9 *1 vs 100 (Saget) *The $1.98 Beauty Show *The $10,000 Pyramid *The $20,000 Pyramid *The $25,000 Pyramid (Clark) *The New $25,000 Pyramid *The $100,000 Pyramid (Clark) *The $10,000 Sweep (Unsold Pilot) *3's A Crowd (Peck) A-C *All About Faces *All About the Opposite Sex *The Amazing Race *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (FOX version) *Average Joe *Beat the Clock (All except 2002 version) *The Better Sex *Bet Your Life (2004 Next Action Star Movie) *Blockbusters (Cullen and Rafferty) *Body Language *Break the Bank (2) (1976-1977 version) *Bullseye *Bumper Stumpers *Camouflage (1980s version) *Card Sharks (All except 2001 version) *Celebrity Charades *Celebrity Family Feud (Kardashian/Sanders/Barber/McMahon 2008 eps) *Celebrity Mole (Hawaii version) *Chain Reaction (All except $40,000 eps) *Child's Play *Choose Up Sides *Click *Cop-Out! (Unsold Pilot) D-G *Dancing With the Stars (Seasons 4-11) *The Dating Game *Deal or No Deal (NBC & Syn.) *The Diamond Head Game *Dog Eat Dog *Dollar a Second (Unsold Pilot) *Double Dare (CBS '76-'77 version) *Double Talk *Eye Guess *Family Challenge *Family Feud (All including two "Battle of the Beach" Anderson episodes from 2000) *Family Feud Challenge (1992-1993) *The Face is Familiar *Fantasy *The Fun Factory *The Game Game *Game Show Moments Gone Bananas (five episode VH1 series hosted by Ben Stein) *Get Rich Quick! (Unsold Pilot) *Get the Message *Go *The Gong Show ('70s version) *Greed H-M *He Said, She Said *Headline Chasers *Hold Everything! *The Hollywood Connection *Hollywood Squares (All except the '86-'89 Davidson version) *Hot Potato *I've Got a Secret (All except 1976 and 2000 versions) *It's News to Me *Jackpot! (80s-90s versions) *Jeopardy! *The Joker's Wild (All except 1990 Pat Finn version) *Joker! Joker! Joker! *Judge For Yourself *The Junior Pyramid *Juvenile Jury *Let's Make a Deal (1963 pilot, 70's & 1984 versions) *Love Connection (Woolery) *Match Game *Make the Connection *Million Dollar Password (Philbin) *Minute to Win It (Original NBC version hosted by Guy Fieri) *The Mole *Monday Night Quarterback (Unsold Pilot) N-P *The Name's The Same *The Newlywed Game (All except Rodriguez and Kroger versions) *Now You See It (Narz only, Chuck Henry does not want his 1989 eps aired) *Number Please *The Next Action Star *The Parent Game *Pass the Buck *Password *Password Plus (Ludden, Cullen & Kennedy) *Perfect Match (Enberg) *Personality *Play the Percentages *Play Your Hunch *Power of 10 *Press Your Luck (All except the late 1985 to 1986 episodes) *The Price is Right (All except Davidson version and post 2000 eps) *Pyramid (2002-04 Osmond version) Q-T *The Quiz Kids Challenge *The Riddlers (Unsold Pilot) *Rock & Roll Jeopardy! *Ruckus *Sale of the Century (1985 Syn. & 1988-1989 NBC Daytime eps) *Says Who? (Unsold Pilot) *Second Guessers (Unsold Pilot) *Shoot For the Stars (Pilot entitled "Shoot the Works") *Shop 'Til You Drop (PAX's Finn version from 2000) *Show Me the Money *Spy TV *Star Search (2003-2004 CBS Hall version) *Storybook Squares (an ep from 1977) *Street Smarts *Super Jeopardy! *Super Password (Convy) *Tattletales *Tic Tac Dough (Syndicated Martindale/Caldwell eps only) *To Tell the Truth *Treasure Hunt (New and 80's versions) *Trivia Trap *Twenty One (2000s Version) *Twisters (Unsold Pilot) *Two for the Money U-Z *The Weakest Link (NBC/Syn. versions) *What's Going On? *What's My Line? *Wheel of Fortune (Woolery '76 and NBC/Syn. Sajak eps) *Wheel 2000 *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (Philbin/Vieira versions) *Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire (Philbin version) *Wild Animal Games *Win Ben Stein's Money (Kimmel eps.) *Win, Lose or Draw (Convy) *Winner Take All (Barry Gray/Bill Cullen eps) *Winning Streak (International) Game & Reality Shows Australia *Aussie Millions *Who Dares Wins Canada *Kenny vs. Spenny (Game Show Network/GSN) Logos over the years GSN1994.jpg|The original Game Show Network logo from its sign-on in 1994. Gsn.jpg|The 2nd Logo GSN1997.jpg|Another version of the second logo, from 1997. 2000 GSN Logo.jpg|The “robotic” Game Show Network logo from 2000. gsn800x600_3.jpg|The 2004 GSN Logo gsn_logo.gif 500px-GSN_logo.svg.png|The Current GSN Logo 278px-GSN_logo_svg_743.png GSN logo.jpg Spinoff Channels Nick GAS: a children’s version of Game Show Network but owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon. It featured almost every single game show from Nick and had original programming. The channel ran from 1999 until 2007. Links Official Site Category:Game Show and Reality Show Networks Category:Cable Television